


UnHoused

by SunKissed_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...., Cat, First years are like 15!, Friends with Ron and Hermione, Give me kudos or else!, His name is King, Hope you like it!, Im tired, M/M, Male reader!, Older?, Your harry´s Twin brother, ig, jk, unless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKissed_Prince/pseuds/SunKissed_Prince
Summary: (y/n) Is harry´s Twin brother. He starts to like Draco. The whole Hogwarts trip isnt going to well for him. Besides, What are you supposed to do when you dont get sorted into a house?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter and Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. This is my home?

It was your first year at Hogwarts. Sure you were a little nervous but the smile on your twin brother's face made your nerves calm a bit. You stayed quiet as he picked the room to sit in. You sat down with your dark calico cat you had named King in your lap.

Harry took the seat in front of you and looked out the window watching the train take off. You glanced down at King and rubbed underneath his chin, Smiling at the rumbling he made. You glanced up at a red haired boy that asked if he could sit with you and Harry. 

You hummed and watched as the red haired male took a seat next to your brother and started up a conversation. 

¨My name is Ron, Ron Weasley¨ He said with a smile. You nodded as he glanced at me. 

¨ I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is my twin brother (y/n) Potter.¨ At that Ron gasped and looked at both of us. 

You nodded and looked at King smiling down at him. A girl with fluffy hair and bangs walked into the seating area. She put her hand out to my brother and smiled at him. 

¨Hello Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm very delighted to meet you!¨ She said, taking a seat beside you. She turned to face you and smiled. ¨Hello¨ She said, shaking my hand. You smiled at her. 

¨Hi, Im (y/n) Potter, And this is King¨ you said looking down at the cat on my lap. She gestured at her cat. 

¨This is Crookshanks¨ She said as he jumps into her lap to look at King. Harry and Ron started up a conversation about what it would be like at Hogwarts while Hermione quietly buried her nose into a book. 

¨(y/n), Are you really Harry's Brother?¨ The red haired male asked me. You nodded and looked at your reflection in the mirror. 

You and Harry were twins, But not Identical. Your hair was a little different than his and your eyes were (e/c). You had freckles on your cheeks and on the bridge of your nose. You had glasses like him as well, Yours were a little bigger round though.

You glanced at your robes and at the empty spot where a patch would be placed. All of this was getting nerve racking. You ate some chocolate that Harry had bought with our parents old money to try and settle your stomach. 

Once the train hit a stop Hermione sat up and then turned to look back at me. I nodded and followed her and Ron and my brother behind us. You and Harry saw the man that had helped you get your stuff and walked you most of the way to the trains. 

You both ran over to him as he led everyone to the school. Never mind, Not a school. A castle. 

You were shocked. It was so big. Looked like a place for royalty to live. Not someone like you and Harry. You glanced at him and he grabbed your wrist to make sure you didn't get lost in the crowd of first years.

You walked through the doors and got led to a stairway. That's when an older woman with her hair tied back came up in front of us. 

¨Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts. Now In a couple of moments you will all go through these doors and get sorted into your house.¨ She said looking at you in the eye. You gulped and glanced at King, who was on your shoulder. 

She walked into the room and closed the doors again. I huffed and looked at Harry. He was too busy looking around the ceiling to notice. 

¨Well well. Our new celebrities, The Potters¨ Someone said walking up and over in front of you and Harry. You nodded, Looking at white haired male with confusion. 

¨Im Draco, Draco Malfoy¨ he said with a smirk. He put one hand out to shake my Brothers hand. I was too busy looking at him to know what he said. 

¨I think I already have¨ Harry said snapping me out of my trance. He pushed past Draco when the doors opened. You followed him, Walking next to Hermione. You watched the people around you and looked around the room while Dumbledore was talking about the Houses. 

You were curious, Which one for you? You wanted to be with your brother and your new friends too. You looked at the hat sitting in the front of the room. You tilted your head to the side just a bit. It seemed like it was looking at you. 

You perked up when you heard the name ´Draco Malfoy´, You watched as the white haired boy walked over to the seat and waited for it to be placed onto his head. It didn't even get fully onto his head as the hat announced ¨SLYTHERIN¨ you clapped along with everyone else as he went to sit at his table. 

You watched as Ron and Hermione got sorted into the Gryffindor house. 

¨Harry Potter!¨ They announced, You looked at your brother as he slowly walked over to the hat. The sorting hat was having a hard time placing him but decided to put him into Gryffindor. I smiled and clapped. 

¨(y/n) Potter!¨ You gulped. Your stomach felt like it had flipped. You slowly walked up the steps looking at the hat. You turned and sat in the surprisingly comfortable seat. You blushed a bit when you noticed all of their eyes on you. You sighed and felt the weight of the hat rest on your head. 

¨Hmm. This one is even harder...Lets see..¨ You opened your eyes to look at the students and then locked eyes with your brother. 

¨There is a kind heart in you. But yet you are determined, You seek knowledge but are worried.¨ You gulped and nodded a small bit. 

¨No house¨ You looked up when you heard shocked noises. The head matter looking at you confused. 

¨What?¨ You whispered, Hoping this wasn't happening. 

¨I said, No house!¨ He said a bit louder. That's when your brother shot up and yelled. 

¨He has to be in one! He can't go home!¨ 

¨He won't be leaving. But he has no house.¨ You shivered and looked down into your lap. 

¨(y/n) You can go sit with your brother for a while till everyone is done¨ The headmaster said, taking the hat off of you. You nodded quickly and grabbed King and ran down to the table with your brother. 

You sat down in between him and Hermione, and laid your head down on the table. Listing to little whispers of your name and waiting for the house sorting to finish. 

Once it was done you heard Dumbledore say your name. You looked up at what he had to say. 

¨I know we have two new celebrities joining us. I expect everyone here to treat them well. Now I know that this has never happened before. Someone not being put into a house. But I see this as a good thing! (y/n) Will be able to make friends from all houses! I have decided that he will room with the Slytherin, So he doesnt get into trouble with his brother.¨ That got a chuckle out of you.

He looked at you and smiled. He gestured for you to come up and stand by him. Once you were up there and put one hand on your shoulder and he continued to talk. 

¨Your house is like your new family! I want everyone to treat others like it. That goes for (y/n) Aswell. He is family to all of you!¨ He said as he patted your back. ¨Now, Let the feast begin!¨


	2. My new room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) Discovers the room.

You sighed as you looked at Dumbledore. ¨Sir, What table do I sit at to eat?¨ You glanced at the people at all of the tables. 

¨For today you should sit with Slyrierin, They are going to be your rooming house.¨ He said with a smile as he made his way to his seat. You nodded and walked over to the Slytherin table. Looking at your brother as he watched you walk to another table. 

You scanned the seats, None open. You sighed and sat King down on the ground. 

¨Potter! Come sit here!¨ You looked to see the White haired boy from earlier looking at you, He had moved his stuff to make room beside him. You nodded and looked at King who had already started to walk to the seat. 

You sat down and fixed your glasses that had slipped down your nose a bit because of the size. You took them off and placed them in your hair and you took a piece of toast. You put a small bowl of milk down for King. 

You ate the toast and then looked around the table. Your mouth watering at the sight of so much food. The variety of colors and smells was amazing compared to what you got back at home. 

¨What, Too High class to eat anything from here?¨ Draco said from beside you. You shook your head and looked down at the meat in front of you. You knew most of the people around you were eyeing you. You could feel their stares. 

¨Actually, Me and Harry only got a sandwich most nights for dinner¨ You said as you dug into your meat. 

¨You? The Twins that lived got little food?¨ 

You nodded and looked at him. ¨Our only family left is our aunt and uncle. They hate us. Were insects to them, hell I slept in the closet and Harry slept under the stairs for most of our life. Trust me. Dust and spiders are not fun to wake up to¨ You smiled as you ate some more. 

You sighed in content as you tasted the mashed potatoes. You could hear whispers. You opened your eyes to see everyone at the table looking at you. 

¨You really lived like that!?¨ A girl asked you. You nodded and looked at her confused. 

You could hear a snicker from the side of you. It was a girl with short dark hair sitting beside Draco. 

¨Well look at how he eats. Or how messy his hair is. Not to mention the dirt on his cheek¨ She laughed. ¨He looks like he grew up with no one to look after him, Oh wait. He did!¨ She said, smirking at you. That got a snort out of the white haired boy. 

You wiped at your cheek with your sleeve. Looking down at the floor. You got up and shoved your plate away. You grumbled and walked over to the bench by the door. You got looks from a lot of people in the room. 

¨Aww, He got up and left. How sad, The baby cant handle judgement¨ The same girl said loudly as most of the Slytherin table laughed. 

¨ENOUGH!¨ Dumbledore yelled. ¨I said I didn't want anyone treating anyone differently! 15 Points taken from slytherin!¨ He announced and everyone went silent. Harry got up and ran to you. 

¨(y/n), You okay?¨ He asked, ruffling your hair after sliding your glasses down. You nodded and smiled at him. 

¨yeah, There Bloody assholes, Oh well.¨ You huffed as he pinched your nose. Everyone started to get up as we got told to head down to our rooms. You watched as your brother and your new friends gave you hugs and then followed their head boy to their dorms. 

You got into the Slytherin group and hugged King close. Giving him a kiss on his nose as you walked behind the rest of the people. You repeated the password in your head a couple of times. You slowly walked into the main room. 

The dungeon doesn't look bad, You thought to yourself as you walked by the fireplace. You looked at the dark green and silver couches in the main room. The small shelves of books lining the bottom parts of the walls. 

The window that showed the Black Lake. There was a Slytherin carpet down on the ground. You got told that the Male rooms were to the left and Females to the right. 

You took a seat on the couch and sighed. It seemed everyone was in their rooms. It was quiet. You could hear giggling from the girls side of the dorms. You looked to the right to see a pair of silver eyes looking at you.

You looked up at Draco and then glared at him. ¨What do you want, Bloody Idiot¨ 

¨Nothing. I was just coming to see if you needed anything.¨ You huffed and scratched the back of your head. You looked down at King and yawned. 

¨No. Im fine¨ You said as you leaned back on the couch. He hummed and sat beside you. 

¨How old are you?¨ He asked as he ran his fingers through his bangs. 

¨Aren't most first years 15?¨ You said looking at him. He hummed and looked at the fire. 

¨I'm going to sleep. Night Potter¨ He said getting up and making his way to the rooms. You nodded and laid your head down on one of the pillows that were on the couch. You yawned and let the sounds of your purring cat and cracking on fire lure you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! i made all of the first years around 15-16 so there older. :P Love you guys please comment on what you thought! <3


	3. Stealing his food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You steal his doughnuts

You woke up at a loud smack and then an ´Bloody Hell!´. You jolted up from your place on the couch. Looking up too see about 5 people in the common room. You yawned and layed back down, almost crushing your glasses that were beside your head. 

¨Oh, Seems they kicked you out of the rooms. Doesn't surprise me, I wouldn't wanna sleep in the same room as you.¨

You groaned and shoved your head into the pillow to try to ignore the stuck up girl standing behind the couch. 

¨Shut it! I just woke up, And no I want to sleep out here!¨ You argued and sat up, figuring you wouldn't get much more sleep anyway. 

You looked down to realize you had fallen asleep with your robes. You sighed and tired to unwrinkle them as best as you could and then reached down to grab your glasses. You slid them on your face and scrunched your nose when you looked at the sun shining from the window. 

You saw the girl grumble and walk off. Leaving you to peace and quiet, You ran your fingers in Kings soft fur. You got up from the couch and made your way to the door. 

¨Where are you going?¨ You turned back around to see Draco. 

¨Food, And maybe go see my brother?¨ You said quietly, Just in case anyone was still sleeping. He nodded and walked up beside you. 

¨Then let's go¨ he said leaning on the door. You smirked and opened it, letting him fall backwards. You smiled and walked out into the hall waiting for him to dust off his pants and stand by you again. 

¨Your lucky I didn't get these dirty¨ He said walking up the stairs in the direction of the dining hall. You nodded and followed him. You turned your head when you heard a voice coming from your right. 

¨Harry!¨ You smiled and walked over to him noticing how Draco stopped in his tracks and waiting for you and your brother. 

Harry smiled and looked at your hair. ¨Messy. Didn't you bring a brush?¨ He said walking past you a bit. You brought your hand to your head and tried to fix it. 

¨Did I fix it?¨ 

¨No¨ Hermione and Ron said in unison. You huffed and shook your head hoping that would work. 

Hermione laughed and then flicked her wand, muttering something, fixing your hair. ¨Thanks Hermione¨ 

She smiled and hooked her arm with yours as the two of you made your way back down the stairs to Draco. 

¨Took you long enough. Hurry up, I'm hungry¨ He said, glaring at your brother. 

¨I think we all are¨ Ron pitched in standing behind you and Hermione. You nodded and followed the two Idiots in the front. 

¨This way.¨

¨No it's this way!¨

¨I remember it being this way! Ask Hermione!¨ 

¨I don't have to ask! I know the way¨ 

¨You grumbled and glared at them. ¨Both of you shut your traps! It's this way. If you both learned to pay attention you would know that!¨ You snapped at the both of them. Too hungry and still tired to care. 

They both stopped and turned to look at you. You and Hermione pushed past them, walking in the direction of the dining hall. 

¨I have to say, There both Idiots¨ Your fluffy haired friend said.

¨Agreed. Harry is terrible with directions. I got lost in the Zoo one time because of him¨ 

¨Hey guys wait up!¨ Ron yelled from behind the two of you. You slowed down and then continued when he caught up. 

̈ Both back there. There still followed, just there still arguing too¨ He said as he slipped on his robe that he had been carrying. 

You grumbled and walked into the dining hall sitting down at the Slytherin table grabbing some scrambled eggs and toast. You didn't even realize King was here till you heard a familiar meow come from below you. 

You looked under the seat to see your long haired chocolate calico cat by your feet. You smiled at him and gave him some of the eggs on your plate. You looked up when you saw your brother and Draco walk over to you. You sighed and looked at them both with a bored expression. 

Harry hugged you and told you he was going to go sit with the Gryffindors and you nodded, Not missing the glare he shot at Draco. 

¨Your brother really gets on my nerves!¨ Draco said with a low growl. You looked at him, fixing your glasses that had slipped a bit. 

¨And you annoy him aswell.¨ You said moving your robe so he could sit down. He scoffed and took a seat beside you. He reached out and grabbed the last doughnut on the plate. You looked at the doughnut as he dropped it on his plate. 

He grabbed a couple of other things and the whole time you kept looking at the treat sitting on his plate. He picked it up, bringing it to his mouth. You glared at him and snatched it out of his hand and took a big bite out of it. 

Smiling at your victory you hummed. 

¨What the bloody hell (y/n)!? That was mine!¨ 

¨Mm Buft I cwhanted it¨ You said with the doughnut still in your mouth. 

¨Stop talking when you're eating!¨ He glared at you as you took another bite. You glanced at him. 

¨Sorry.¨ You said as you took another bite. ¨I have only had one of these once, It was amazing and this one is just as good¨ You said finishing the treat. You looked up at your brother across the tables to see him laughing and pointing at you. Then at his own face. 

You got the hint and wiped your face looking at the unfazed Draco. ¨What?¨ You asked. 

He sighed and took a bite of his muffin. ¨Nothing. Nothing at all¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best way to start a relationship of any kind, Take there food! 
> 
> Okay dont listen to me, If you do that you might get yelled at, Depending on who it is. But anyways! Thanks for reading, I have alot of Ideas for this fic so imma get to writing. 
> 
> Comment on how you felt about this chapter please. I love feedback. Thanks and love you guys! <3


	4. Dark mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death Eaters be happening

By the time you had finished your breakfast the room was starting to get a bit crowded. You sighed and got up, Not wanting to see that girl again for a bit.

¨Going to get your stuff?¨ Draco said to you when he noticed you getting up. You nodded and then headed down to the dorms. You yawned as you walked into the males side and walked over to the bed with your suitcase on it. 

You sat down and pulled out your school uniform and then got changed. You pulled out your books and put them in your shoulder bag, along with your wand and your quills. You nodded once you got everything ready and then turned when you heard the door open. 

It was one of Draco's friends, Goyle. He nodded to you as you smiled at him. 

¨Hi (y/n)¨ 

¨Hello¨ You said as you grabbed everything and headed out the door. Waving bye to him, not wanting to be rude to one of the only people being nice to you in the dorms. 

You plopped your bag in the main room, Pulling out a slip of paper telling you what class to go to at what times. You read the first room, knowing it was Potions class. You smirked knowing you would be good at that one. 

¨Oi, (y/n).¨ You turned your head to the white haired male.

¨Yeah?¨ 

He pointed to your neck ¨You don't have a tie¨ 

You looked down and then back up to him. ¨I'm not in a house, remember?¨ 

He raised an eyebrow at your statement and then reached in his pocket and pulled out a Slytherin tie and held it out for you. 

You took it and put it on slipping it under your sweater. ¨I'm not in Slytherin, Am I even allowed to wear this?¨ You asked confused. 

¨Well you need one, and you're staying in our dorms so you might as well be a Slytherin¨ He said smirking and walking up to you fixing your crooked tie. 

Your glasses slipped down your nose and you looked at his hands. He let out a low laugh and walked back up to the males room. You fixed your glasses, Noticing the heat you felt on your cheeks. You sighed and grabbed your bag and headed to your first class. 

You sat at a table in the middle front row. You laid your head down on the desk as you waited for the class to fill. You weren't the only one here but most of the class isn't here yet. You knew you were a little early but you turned your attention to the professor. 

He was standing in front of his desk with his black hair covering part of his face as he looked at something on his desk. You gulped. 

You jumped a bit when two hands grabbed your shoulders and a loud ´Boo´ came from behind you. You turned, ready to hit some kid on the head for scaring you when you saw your brother. 

Chucking came from Hermione and Ron, Even Draco and Goyle were chuckling as they saw what happened. 

¨Will you stop doing that!¨ You sneered at your brother. 

¨Ha, Nope¨ He said, taking a seat beside you. You kicked his leg under the table and took his glasses. Snickering as he tried to grab the back. 

¨Enough!¨ You heard a loud voice from the front of the room. You handed Harry his glasses back and looked at him. 

¨Both of the Potter boys, Split up now.¨ He said and looked at both of you annoyed. You groaned and grabbed your bag standing up from the seat. 

You grumbled and walked over to sit with Draco, Putting your bag down as you watched Ron take a seat beside your brother. You sat down and glared at the table. Some kids in the class were giggling at your childish actions. 

You glanced at the teacher when he began to talk. Pulling out your book you started to take notes. 

After class you had a free period so you decided to go outside with King for a bit. You yawned sitting down under a tree in the yard in the middle of the buildings. Watching your calico cat play with the leafs on the ground, you smiled and took off your glasses.

You loosened the tie on your neck and bundled yourself in the robe that was on you for warmth. It was nice, but cold.

You took note of the footsteps coming in your direction. You opened one eye to see a white haired male staring at you. 

¨Yes?¨ You asked quietly.

He said something you did catch, Something ´Stupid and Mark?´ You looked at him as he slid down to sit beside you. 

¨Why? Why do people have to do such dangerous things to protect people?¨ He mumbled looking at the stone walls. You shrugged, confused as to what he was even talking about. 

¨It's nothing.¨ Draco said, looking at you noticing your confusion. 

¨yeah, I doubt that. I won't be much help but If you wanna talk then I-¨ 

¨No. Stop. it doesn't concern you so don't even try to stick your nose in my business¨ 

¨Excuse me but you're the one that came over to me talking about doing dangerous things to protect people! So dont say I'm trying to stick my nose in your mess when you're the one who mentioned it!¨ You glared at the boy, annoyed at what he said. 

He looked at you, Obviously not expecting you to snap at him. He stayed quiet for a minute. ¨Yeah, I just have alot on my mind. Don't worry about it¨ He said standing up and turning to leave. With that you were left in the cold grass alone.

~Time skips~

By the end of the month, You had a lot of questions, You saw Professor Snape in the hall talking about Draco. That mark came up again while you were passing by. You also saw the white haired male staring off into space at dinner. 

You were sitting with your brother but you could see him from across the tables. You noticed when he saw you looking at him he turned his attention from you. You got fit up with it. You considered him a friend by this point.

You and him would even stay up talking about the most random things at night sometimes. He knew so much about you. How your life has been, And yet you knew so little of him. It made you upset. 

You walked into the main room sitting down on the couch. Slipping your shoes off as you saw Pansy in her night clothing. 

¨Why the hell are you back so late?¨ She asked with her usual snappy attitude.

¨I was with my brother and my friends at Hagrids.¨ You said quietly, ``Don't wake anyone up¨ You glared at the brown haired girl as she walked past you to her room. She grumbled as you sat there on the couch. 

You sighed when you heard a familiar voice echo through your mind. You looked back to see him, His cheeks flustered and wet. His eyes red and his hair a mess. He wiped his eyes as soon as you glanced at him. 

¨Hey, Come here¨ He shook his head and grabbed your hand. 

¨Somewhere else.¨ Was all he said as he lured you threw the school. The sound of his unsteady breathing and rushed foot steps were all you heard as he pulled you up to the astronomy tower. 

¨I think I should tell you something.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall for reading! <3 Love you guys


	5. You wouldn't let anyone hurt him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out Draco is a death Eater

¨Your a death eater!?¨ You said I bit too loudly. The white haired boy covered your mouth quickly and shot a glare at you. 

¨Shut it! Yes! I am. I don't have a choice!¨ He said quietly, Taking his hand off your mouth. You nodded slowly, Finally realising why he has been so secretive lately. Not wanting to talk about his home life, His parents.

It all made sense..and you didn't really know how to help. Saying i'm sorry couldnt be good for this situation. You didn't know what to do. 

Draco sighed and leaned on the railing, Looking out to the lake. You watched his face. Sadness. Anger. Calm. It was all just mixed into one. His eyes closed and you watched him take a deep breath. 

You walked over to him. Letting your hands rest on the cold bars. You looked out at the castle. It was so dark, you couldn't see any lights on, any movement. It was calm. The only thing you could hear was the wind. 

You glanced at him. Seeing his eyes do the same. 

¨Hey…(y/n)...How do I know¨ He faced you. His eyes locked with yours. ¨If its gonna be okay. What if he kills me anyway.¨ 

You shook your head. ¨He won't, I won't let it happen.¨ You said with a smile. You both knew that it was a promise. You wouldn't let Draco be killed. 

He nodded and grabbed the back of your shirt, Pulling you into a hug. You froze slowly wrapping your own arms around him. The two of you stayed that way for a while, Neither of you wanting to ruin the peaceful moment. 

You felt the arms around you start to loosen and you looked up at the taller male. He moved back away from you and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his black robes. Had he been crying? 

¨Come on. Its late.¨ he said quietly, turning around and heading to the door. 

¨Okay.¨ You said in the same tone as him before walking up beside him. The two of you started to head down to the dorm when a low growl came from you. You grabbed your stomach and glanced at the Draco. 

He had that smile. The one you had seen quite a lot during your late night talks. Not his fake smile, not the one that he used when he was trying to cover up the sadness. His actual smile. You didn't even realize you missed his smile till now. 

¨Your that hungry? For a second I thought your cat was in the hall or something.¨ 

¨You don't have to laugh.¨ You grumbled, walking past him. You could hear his huff from behind you that made you leak a smile as well. You walked down the hall remembering the way to the kitchen. (Not that you and Harry had ever snuck in here to get cookies for yourselves….Nope.Never.)

You opened the door quietly, Hoping no one was in here at this hour. For a couple seconds you forgot Draco was there with you at all. He was being so quiet, But the brush on your arm made you remember he was here. 

You looked at him and put a finger to your mouth. ¨Shh¨ 

He nodded and you both walked into the kitchen. You immediately went to the cabinet where the cookies normally were. Nothing. You found a rag that the cookies were on to be empty. You groaned and shut the door, walking over to Draco.

¨Find anything good?¨ You asked him quietly. 

He nodded and held out a folded cloth to you. You took it and opened it to see pastries. They looked like cookies, But filled with berries. You smiled and put one in your mouth and handed one to the other male. 

¨No, I'm not hungry. We should head back before we're caught¨ He said as he took the cloth out of your hands and wrapped it up. 

¨H-hey!¨ You reached out to grab them back but he kept them out of reach, with him being taller.   
He smirked and headed for the door, Leaving the you to sulkingly follow him. 

By the time you two made it back to the dorms King was waiting for you. He was curled up into a ball of fluff at the entrance behind the picture. You smiled and picked him up in your arms, Holding him close to your chest as you felt his purr. 

¨Where..Where are you sleeping tonight?¨ You looked up to see Draco standing by the fireplace. His gaze looking into the fire, but you knew who he was talking to. You hummed and looked at your feet. 

¨If I went into the room with everyone else, no doubt they would tease me. They always seem to do that when I get back in late. Its even worse when I wake them. So probably out here.¨ You nodded your head in the direction of the couch. 

¨Get your night clothing on. Meet me in my room.¨ he said walking up to his room. You had been in his room before. Overnight as well. Most of the time thats where the two of you would talk. In his room, Outside, The tower. 

You put King down and grabbed your wand out of your side pouch. Slowly walking up to the room you shared with the others. You used a simple spell and made your clothing float to you. Cracking the door so it wouldn't wake your sleeping roommates.

One you changed you called for King and you both headed across the hall to the single room that Draco had to himself. You were jealous he got a room to himself. The privilege of being Pure Blooded. You knocked twice, making sure he was ready for you to come inside. 

The door opened to reveal a Draco with his hair brushed and parted into his bangs, Not brushed to the side with water like normal. He was wearing dark green silk pants and a bottom up silk black shirt. 

You glanced down at your own clothing, Yellow fuzzy pants and a black tank top that had a wand on it. Your cat snapped you out of your thoughts as he brushed past you and walked into Draco's room. 

You followed your cat as Draco moved to let you in, Noticing the pastries on the bed you opened the cloth and started to eat another one. That gotta laugh out of the while haired boy. You looked up, sliding you glasses off and sitting them on the dresser. 

¨What?¨ 

¨Nothing. Just seems like your mind is always on food.¨ He said, sitting on the bed with you. You hummed and pushed your bands out of your eyes and layed back on his bed. 

You finished eating the pastries and put the cloth on the dresser next to your glasses. Smiling when King came to lay on your chest. You rubbed under his chin and started to hum a song you heard Hermione singing.

¨Hey (y/n), Are you mad. About me being..You know¨ You turned your head to look at him. 

¨No, Im not mad. I know that you dont have a choice. I think you should tell the headmaster and see if he can do anything. I know its not easy to be forced into something, Nor is it fair.¨ 

He nodded and closed his eyes after covering himself with the blanket. He kicked you in the leg. 

¨Ow¨

¨You look like a bloody Idiot just laying there and staring.¨

You looked back down at King and sighed. Getting under the covers and moving your cat so he was laying in between the two of you. You looked up at his face, you gently let the back of your fingers brush his cheek. 

His greyish blue eyes locked with your for the second time that night. You smiled at him and rested your hand on his skin. He closed his eyes without saying anything and blew air threw his nose at you. 

¨Good night Malfoy¨

¨Night Potter¨ He said as you drifted asleep, You wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Not Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got really sad while making this. My brother kept making jokes about certain people dying in the Movies. I wont spoil if you haven't finished them yet. T-T.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading like always. Please leave a comment on how you felt about the chapter. I appreciate feed back. Love you guys. <3


	6. Be there to keep you company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about Christmas

By the time the two of you made it up to the school it seemed it was getting time for your next meal. Judging by the slight growl in your stomach. Draco shot a glare at you and then sighed. 

¨Are you hungry already? It seems all you think about is food¨ 

¨I do not! I actually have a life unlike someone¨ You said, sticking your tongue out as he flicked you on your forehead. 

He grabbed the side of your new cloak and pulled you inside the warm castel and down the hall to the dining area. Lucky for you it was time to eat so there were rows of food sitting at the tables. 

You wandered around the tables, glancing at the selection and finally taking a seat at the ravenclaw table, where you saw your friend Luna sitting. You glanced back at Draco to see him walk up to professor Snape and start a conversation. 

¨Hey Luna, mind if I sit here with you?¨ You said, looking at your fluffy cat that seemed to follow you in here. She sat down her book and gave you a bright smile. 

¨You don't need to ask me, You are always welcome to sit by me, (y/n).¨ She said moving her wand so you could place your plate of food on the table. You fed King a small piece of ham that was on your plate and looked at the book in your friend's hand. 

¨What's that?¨ You asked, poking your head around her shoulder to see if there were any cool pictures. 

¨A book on creatures that live in the forest¨ She said gesturing to outside, The forbidden forest outside of Hogwarts. You nodded and looked at the Centar that was placed on the upper left hand side of her book. 

You looked back down to your food and grabbed your sandwich, taking a bite out of it and not stopping until it was done. 

¨Hey! (y/n)!¨ Your brother said as he entered the room, you didn't even have to turn your head to know that sound. You glanced up at him when he made his way to the Ravenclaw table and ruffled your hair.

¨Yeah?¨ You asked, looking at Hermione when she came by and sat down a stack of books she got from the village. 

¨I'm leaving tomorrow, I wanted to know if you were going to be at Ron's house on christmas day¨ 

¨Yeah, Mom said you two are invited and so is Hermione!¨ Your red haired friend pitched in from behind your brother. 

¨How will I get there?¨

¨We can come and pick you up of course!¨ The red haired Twins now came into the conversation. 

¨Yeah I don't trust you to drive¨ You said laughing at their sulks. ¨But yeah, Ill come! I wanna see you all on christmas¨ You said giving them all a smile. 

¨Is that Slytherin boyfriend of yours coming to?¨ Fred pitched in with a sly smirk. 

¨I-..Draco?¨ You said confused, watching as Luna got up after giving you a side hug and then making her way out of the room.

¨Draco is your Boyfriend!?¨ Ron shouted out. 

¨NO! HE IS NOT!¨ You said getting flustered when some students turned their heads to look at you. 

¨I think he is going home anyway. I can ask if you want him to come?¨ 

¨Ask him. Mom always wants more people over. She thinks it lightens up the mood.¨ George said slinging his arm around your shoulder and sitting in the seat that Luna was in. 

¨Okay okay Ill ask, Remove your hands¨ You huffed and finished up the food that was left on your plate. 

Your brother and your four other friends made their way to their table to get food, leaving you alone for a bit to think. 

Would Draco even want to come? Boyfriend!? Do I seem that obvious, I thought I was keeping my feelings hidden quite well. Bloody hell! What if Draco knows that I like him!? I mean its not like i'm madly in love it's just a small crush but still!

You snapped out of your trance when a cold hand flicked you on the back of your neck. You turned around ready to chew someone out for touching you when you saw glossy grey eyes looking at you. 

¨D-Draco? You alright?¨ You asked getting up, not missing the way Draco lightly ruffled Kings furr. 

¨Come on. Your slow¨ He said moving his hand from your cat and walking in the direction of the door. You nodded and sat your glasses on your head and followed him out. 

¨wanna tell me whats wrong?¨ You asked quietly when he sat down on a step outside, Letting the cold snow hit his face making him look even more Handsome. 

¨Just this stupid stuff, Getting told to do this and that, not being able to do what I want to do. I hate it.¨ He said as he kicked his feet in the snow. You hummed and sat down beside him, messing with his bangs that fell in his face.

¨You didnt pull your hair back today¨ You said, trying to lighten the mood. 

¨Yeah, My father wants me to keep it out of my eyes. I let it down and its going to stay like this.¨

¨Ahh, so your trying to be a rebel now, eh?¨ You said bumping your shoulder into his making him smile a bit. 

¨I like it better like this anyway, I look like myself and not my dad for once. I like it¨ he said glancing at you. 

¨hey, are you going home tomorrow?¨ 

¨Yes, I have to. My dad wants to talk to me about this¨ he said gesturing to his arm that had the mark. You nodded and then looked at his covered arm.

¨Well, your invited over to the Weasleys house on christmas day.¨ You said poking his arm. 

¨Really?¨

You gave him a smile and nodded. ¨Yep¨ You said fixing your glasses that were now back on your nose. 

¨I might just have to sneak out to come, I would honestly rather spend christmas with them, I don't want to be at my house, even if it means staying at the Weasleys¨ 

¨ They are not that bad! Just cuz they're not rich like you doesn't mean ther-¨ You got cut off when he covered your mouth with his hand and let out a chuckle.

¨I know I know. I was somewhat joking¨ You smirked and licked his hand, watching as he gave you a very disgusted look and wiped the wet spot on your new cloak.

¨Somewhat? You still thought about it¨. 

He glared at you and then stood up, making his way into the school. ¨You coming? I have to go to the library to look at potions for...Something..¨ He said looking away. 

¨I'll come, I know you don't want me getting involved with all this you know who stuff but Ill still keep you company!¨ You said as you stood up and grabbed your fluffy cat. 

¨Gosh, how are you not In Hufflepuff?¨ 

¨I don't know¨ You said walking beside him, putting your arm around his shoulder as the two of you walked to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im kinda behind on some of my fics but im trying!! T-T. Anyways love you all so much thanks for reading, I recently made an Eren jaeger X reader so if ya wanna check that out its on my page. Please comment on how you felt about the chapter, I love feedback!
> 
> Thanks! <33


	7. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm Its Christmas morning and (y/n) Gets to see Draco

As the day went by and the next arrived your brother and your friends had to leave to go home. You had made your way outside, all bundled up in the cloak Draco got you as you hugged your friends and wished them happy holidays.

You came up and wrapped your arms around your twin brother and smiled at him, ¨Don't get yourself Kicked out¨ You pushed him in the direction of the train. 

You waved as your friends made their way onto the train, jumping a bit when you felt a warm breath hit the back of your neck that wasn't covered. You turned around confused to be faced with Draco Malfoy. 

¨Hey. I'll try to make it to the weasleys house on christmas and you can sleep in my room over break. Don't get in trouble or die till I'm back! Got it Potter?¨ You chuckled and wrapped your arms around his body, not missing the hitch in his breath. 

¨I'll be fine. Stay safe okay? Write me letters when you can¨ You back away from him and gave him a soft smile, He nodded in return and then made his way onto the train as well. You waved the students goodbye as the train took off. The last thing you saw was a sad look on Draco's face through the window. 

~Week passes~

You yawned, getting out of the soft and warm bed that belonged to your best friend and crush. You mumbled something about the coldness that hit your nose as you stood up out of the bed and made your way down stairs to the empty common room of the Slytherin house. 

You grabbed your glasses and slipped on one of Dracos school cloaks that you left on the couch the night before and made your way to the dinning hall to get something to fill your stomach. 

¨morning Dumbledore¨ You said as you passed the professor in the dining hall, He smiled and looked at you. 

¨Well Good Morning (y/n), Are you going to the Weasley's house today? It is christmas after all. Oh and if you don't mind, can you come with me for a bit?¨ He asked. It was christmas!? You forgot all about it. 

You sighed and nodded, grabbing a muffin off the table and wrapping yourself in the robe that was a bit big on you, considering you were a bit smaller than Draco. 

You followed the headmaster down to his office and started to lightly pet his phoenix that he had. The older one of the two of you walked out of sight to find something. Soon returning to you with a small metal object in his hand. 

¨What is that?¨ You asked, looking at the gold box. He then grabbed your hand and put the tip of your pointer finger on the top of the golden box, causing it to open and shine white and blue. You closed your eyes and rubbed them after looking into the light and then slowly opened them back up. 

Dumbledore pointed to the ceiling making you look. There were stars. Light blue and white ones all over the ceiling. It was like the sky in the dining hall but only stars. It was beautiful. 

¨Your father made this when he was your age.¨ The headmaster smiled and put the box in your hand after closing it. 

¨Merry Christmas (y/n).¨ You hugged him and said your thank yous. Then running as fast as you could to the dorms for the Slytherin house. You sat in the star box on the nightstand and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a green shirt that said Malfoy on it. 

You put on your boots and the Gryffindor scarf you had on and then grabbed your cloak and walked outside into the cold wet snow. Fred was supposed to come pick you up, Hopefully he didn't forget you. 

You sat down on the cold stone and looked at the grey sky, it reminded you of Draco's eyes, it was pretty. You stood up when you saw a familiar car soar through the air. 

¨Get in! I stole the car, Dad didn't get up in time so I came¨ Fred laughed as he popped open the door for you to climb in. You sat down and then glanced back at your brother and smiled at him. 

¨Hey¨

¨Serious is going to be there!¨ He said as he hugged you from behind the seat. You threw your fist in the air. 

¨Yea!¨ 

You laughed and talked about your quiet week as you arrived at the house, Looking out to see an angry father. 

¨Your in trouble Fred. Thank you though¨ You said giving him a small side hug as you stepped out of the car and into the nice house. Harry ran upstairs to tell everyone you were there and you took off your cloak and sat down at the table talking with ginny. 

You shot up out of your seat and ran to hug your god father and getting a tight squeeze back. You stepped back and glanced at George once he made a comment about your shirt that you put on this morning. 

¨He's not your boyfriend eh? Sure looks like it¨ He said pointing to the green shirt. 

¨He is NOT my boyfriend..And so what? I took his shirt, its soft¨ You glared at the red haired boy and he chuckled. 

¨He is going to be your boyfriend someday, You already wearing his clothing¨ The other twin pitched in making you grumbled. Your brother came up and ruffled your hair. 

¨He is right. You are wearing his shirt¨ He said as he took your glasses and ran off. You raised an eyebrow and ran after him, trying to get your glasses back. 

¨He is not! And give them back!¨ 

¨Not till you admit you have feelings for him¨ He said hiding behind the chair.

¨Who does (y/n) Have feelings for?¨ Your white haired friend walked down the stairs, looking at the two of you. You froze and turned back to look at him with a coy smile. 

¨H-Hi?¨ You said as you kicked your twin in the shin. He slipped your glasses on your head and then glared at Draco. 

¨Is that my shirt?”He said looking at the Malfoy shirt you put on. You nodded and then fixed your glasses so they were on your nose. 

Draco took a seat next to you, ¨Thank you for letting me come over and spend the night¨ He said as he looked at the Mother of the red headed family. She nodded and then told him he was welcome anytime. 

¨You stayed the night?¨ You asked him when the people at the table started to make small talk with each other. He nodded and leaned over to you. 

¨Yeah, I couldn't take it. My dad told me that if I didn't do what he said then the dark lord would be mad. I got stressed and then left. I hate all of this pressure. Bloody hell¨ He said as he sighed. You nodded and ruffled his already messy hair. 

¨Forget about it for today. Today you only gotta focus on having fun and spending time with all of us¨ You said as you grabbed his cold hand under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent posted in forever! Please forgive me. Things have been getting a bit stressful for me with family issues and stuff like that so im trying to stay focused! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I love comments so feel free to put one! <3


	8. Christmas time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome

The Weasley family clapped and sang songs as we all ate breakfast. Passing around hot cocoa and cinnamon sticks. You smiled and took a sip of your hot drink, Glancing at Draco that sat next to you. The smile on his face made your cheeks hot, or it was the drink? Probably the drink. 

Harry stood up and sang the main chorus of the christmas song. Then sitting down and handing you the toast from across the table. You handed it off to the white haired boy and smiled when he gave you a small smile. 

Once the song ended Fred started up a conversation. “Hey y/n, When are you gonna tell your crush you like them?” he smirked and looked at you. You choked on your cocoa and glared at him. 

Miss Molly smiled, “Oh, You like someone y/n?” 

“No! I do not.” You grumbled as your brother nudged your shoulder. 

“Who is it?” Draco asked you as he took a bite of his food. 

“I said No one, So drop it” You felt your face heat up as the whole table looked at you. Hermione Started talking about what we would all be doing today to get the attention off of you. You were lucky to have a friend like her. You excused yourself from the table as you finished eating. Walking outside in the snow. You glanced at the small flakes that fell and hit your glasses. 

You jumped when a cold hand hit your shoulder. You turned your head to look at the White haired teen that stood beside you, looking out at the land covered in white cold snow. 

“You okay?” He asked as you looked at the ground. You hummed and then glanced at him. 

“Yes, I'm fine. You are coming back to hogwarts tonight right?” 

“I'm staying another night here and I will be there tomorrow“ He said resting his arm around you. 

“Okay. I might stay tonight as well. It is very difficult to fall asleep without you in the room.” You let out a small laugh. 

“Really?” He smirked and looked at your scruffy hair that had not been tamed that day. 

“Yeah..” You looked at the other male confused. 

“I have been having trouble sleeping without you near as well, And your stupid cat that likes to sleep on me.” Getting a laugh out of you both. 

Harry walked out of the house to see the two of you laughing and leaning into each other.   
“Getting a little close there Malfoy” he pointed out. You both turned to look at the other potter. 

Draco let you go and stormed into the house. You huffed and raised an eyebrow at your twin. 

“Wow. You had to ruin it” 

“I thought you didn't like him” Your brother smirked and stood by you. 

“I don't.” You said quietly. He nodded. 

“He might like you” 

You held your breath and looked at your twin shocked. “No, He was leaning on me because it was cold. He thinks of me as a friend. Besides, I'm a guy. He cant like me”

“Why cant he?” 

“He is a pureblood his family would disown him for liking a male.They are strict. Not like the muggles, Harry.”

He laughed “You think that would stop Malfoy?” 

“Yes. It would.” You looked at your brother to see him stop laughing and looked at you. 

“Well I still think he does, anyway I'm going inside you coming with?” 

You nodded and then walked into the warm house with your brother. You looked to the living room and saw Draco being pinned to the ground with Fred by George. You laughed and took off your cloak. Walking over to sit down by all your friends. 

By the end of the day you were very tired. Tired enough to lean on Hermione while everyone sat in the living room waiting for the presents.

You hummed and adjusted your glasses as you saw Miss Molly come in the room with floating boxes behind her. You smiled as she sat down and handed your brother the first box. He opened it as she passed out more. 

You glanced at your brother when he got up to put his new sweater on. You nodded to Miss Molly as she handed you a smaller box than all the others. 

Everyone turned to look at you as they all put on their new sweaters, Draco getting one as well. All the colors going with their houses and having their initials woven into the front. You glanced at the smaller box in your hands wondering what it could be. 

You untied the light green ribbon and the red paper around it to find a black box, opening it to see a pair of handmade fingerless gloves. The colors all mix together, reds, blues, yellows and greens, White fur lining the insides. You slipped them onto your hands, the ends on your wrists. 

You smiled and wiggled your fingers. “So soft” You said as you brought them up to your cheeks and rubbed them against your face. Miss Molly smiled at you and rubbed your head, You let out a small laugh and slapped your gloved hand on Draco’s cheek. 

He glared at you, as you smiled. “Y/n, Move your hand, Now.” He said, sounding a bit threatening. You huffed and refused to move your hand. 

By the time you got another grumble out of the white haired boy the rest of the household had got up and walked into different rooms. 

Draco grabbed your wrist, cupping your hand in both of his. You felt your face heat up at the touch, His cold fingers touching your warm ones. He let out a huff and glared at you. Eyes meeting his cloudy blue ones. 

He widened his eyes and looked down at your hands, letting go. You watched as his face turned a light shade of red, causing you to laugh. 

Draco slugged you in the arm. “What the bloody hell, Draco!?” 

“Don't Laugh at me!” He yelled back causing you both to laugh.

Good thing he is feeling better, I'm glad he is having a good time. You thought to yourself as your white haired friend got up and headed to the kitchen with your Gryffindor friends. You let out a small breath and looked at your new gloves. 

“I thought you didn't like him~” Fred said, leaning on the doorway to the room. You rolled your eyes and placed your glasses on top of your head. 

“I don't” You retorted, getting up off the couch to walk over to the taller male. 

“Oh yes, because. ‘Oh my, Draco touched my hand~’ Isn't a crush?” He said as he smirked, looking down at you. You kicked him in the shin and tackled him to the ground, getting a grunt out of the other male. 

He grabbed your legs and lifted you off the ground, walking you into the Kitchen and letting you go once you were next to Harry. 

Your brother caught you and laughed as you pretended to faint. “Get up, y/n” He laughed as Ron put a pastry on his head. Getting up and ruffling your brothers and your red haired friends hair. Giving Hermione a hug that caused her to lift up off the ground a bit, you decided it was time to get some rest. 

You glanced around to realize that Draco had gone upstairs already. You sighed and said your goodnights to everyone, making your way upstairs. 

You opened the door to the room that you and your white haired friend would be sharing, to see him already on the bed wearing his black silk pants and a green shirt. You smiled and walked in, trying not to disturb his focus. 

You grabbed one of his black shirts and a pair of slytherin pants, slipping them on in the corner of the room, still not catching his attention. After you finished changing you walked over to the bed, finally getting his attention. He glanced at you and hummed. 

“Why are you wearing my clothes, might I ask?” he said, moving over in the bed. 

“Because I didn't bring any for me” You said, slipping under the quilt. 

“Do you think my Father will be angry?” 

“Yeah, probably.” You said, resting your head on the pillow to look at the other. 

“What if he keeps me home. Forces me to meet with Voldemort?” he grumbled as he looked at you. 

“Then i'm just going to have to save you” You smiled as he came a bit closer. 

“I think you would just get in the way of my escape. I would have to save you in the end” he restored with a smirk. 

“Oh? You think so?”

“I don't think so, I know so, Potter” 

“Oh shut the bloody hell up Malfoy” You said, pinching his hand. He moved his hand to grab yours and placed it on his cheek. 

“I hope everything goes okay,” He said, leaning into your hand. Yeah, I do too. You thought, as you drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG! Okay, So hello. Its your boy, UHHHH Skinny peni-
> 
> Okay but for real. Thank you so much for putting up with my late updates. I hope you liked this cute chapter that took me a bit to write. Please comments! I love reading them, They make me so happy when I see that people like my stories. Thank you for reading! Love you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! Please comment down below on how you felt about the chapter! I love feedback and i really appreciate support. Thank you so much. Love you guys <3


End file.
